The QuaHd
The QuaHd is an American/Canadian animated series based on a comic series of the same name. It centers on an on-grounds high school and a group of alternative alumni, with one of them suffering from the curse of a werewolf. The episodes only aired once and were never reran, making the series highly elusive and helping it garner a cult following. The show was cancelled due to low ratings, in spite of receiving generally decent reviews. The show is a spin-off of The Halloween Kids, based on a group of recurring characters and is set in the same universe. Plot The series centers on Cassie, a girl who suffers from a werewolf curse. She befriends a group of five who immediately take her in due to her affliction and they work together to resolve her curse while dealing with their own issues. Production The show was produced by Adelaide Productions, in association with Saath, Tollin/Robbins Productions, Dimension Television and Fireworks Entertainment. It was an experiment for most of the companies involved to explore productions beyond live action. The animation was produced by Adelaide Productions. Elliot Strange served as a prominent writer on the comics the show was based on, so he was able to produce his own adaptation of it. Mike Tollin and Brian Robbins joined the production team through unknown circumstances, though it's suggested they were brought on by Strange himself due to their experience in the show's genre. Fireworks Entertainment backed the show, and as a result a grand majority of the cast are Canadian. The extent of Dimension's involvement stems from the Weinstein brothers wanting to produce a film based on the comic, but renegotiated to produce a TV adaptation. Harvey Weinstein dropped out, with only his brother Bob serving as an executive producer on the show. Characters * Cassie Hatch (Linda Cardellini): The main protagonist. Cassie's a werewolf who was afflicted by a rival of hers. She meets the other main characters and befriends them after they save her life. Cassie is a sensitive individual who seems to lack self-esteem, something most of her friends tend to mock her for. * Britney Horvath (Rachel Wilson): Britney seems to be much closer to Stephy than the others, and tends to have more leeway in deciding what would be done for the day. Britney often mocks overweight people, seeing it as a way to encourage them to get healthy. She loves motorcycles and playing video games and also tends to be a bit lazy. * Nicole Huber (Stacey DePass): She is downbeat and apathetic, frequently pulling pranks as a desperate means of getting a slight sense of self-satisfaction. She also enjoys art and comics, something she's only willing to reveal to her own friends. She likes Stephy and Britney since they respect her privacy but doesn't like Cassie too much. Her last name is pseudonymous, something done for personal reasons. * Shane Cooper (Sarah Gadon): She's a moderate goth and punk who tries to keep things leveled, though she desperately seeks excitement to the point she sabotages her own attempts at keeping things relatively normal. In the face of danger, she responds more with intrigue than anything else. * Malcolm Langley (Peter Oldring): The most normal looking when compared to the other students. He's a transfer who stuck with his main set of friends due to an inability to befriend anyone else. He finds himself torn up on whether or not he should hook up with any of the girls in his circle, something they secretly know and taunt him on. Is the most rational and friendly out of them all. * Caleb Walsh (Yannick Bisson): The only other guy friend to the group. Caleb is self-absorbed and somewhat psychotic, always trying to put himself above the others, to varying results. He has a crush on Shane, which he acts on later in the series. In spite of his attitude, he's the most useful when it comes to financial and social expenses, as he seems to own the room the gang lives in on site. * Macy (Carly McKillip): The main antagonist and the cause of Cassie's affliction. Macy's a vain mainstream student and a prominent tennis player who grew jealous over Cassie's slowly developing following. Macy became a werewolf after an accident where a dog bit her during a blood moon and used the opportunity to afflict Cassie and blame her for ensuing destruction. This backfired however, when Cassie befriends the gang and they put the blame on Macy, causing her to get incarcerated. Throughout the series, we see Macy killing inmates during full moons and getting transferred to different cells before breaking out whilst getting sent to a maximum security prison. Macy gets killed at the end of the series by Cassie. Episodes Episodes